<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Rollercoasters and Denial by turbo_geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893262">Of Rollercoasters and Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_geek/pseuds/turbo_geek'>turbo_geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I love them all, nosy friends, not meant to be taken seriously, silly fluff, spartace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_geek/pseuds/turbo_geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up, Ji Hyo is really just family. She's just Ji Hyo.<br/>In which Kim Jong Kook is in denial, embarrassed, and confused -- not necessarily in that order. A silly fluffy and humorous story. Not meant to be taken all that seriously.<br/>Cross-posted from asianfanfics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongkook/Song Ji Hyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Feeling Ridiculous Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please remember that this story is based on real people who play characters in a show -- the events, places, and the characters' actions and feelings within the story are entirely made-up. What you read here is purely fictional. Please ship responsibly!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jong Kook feels ridiculous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels odd, sitting across a table from Ji Hyo in a pretty cafe with dainty coffee cups and slices of cake between them. He's spent so long firmly placing  Ji Hyo in the "platonic life buddy" category that the romantic atmosphere is getting on his nerves.</p><p>...Not that he's interested in Ji Hyo that way.</p><p>But to anyone looking at the pair of them from outside, them sitting together at the most popular date spot that side of the city couldn't be seen as anything other than a date. He can already see the headlines on the gossip magazines and god, all the phone calls...</p><p>"--Oppa? Seriously, oppa, are you even listening to me?"</p><p>Jong Kook blinks. Ji Hyo stares at him impatiently, her sharp gaze losing most of its effect through the ridiculous disguise she's wearing. Jong Kook still can't quite see past the enormous fake mustache pasted on her upper lip. It has cake crumbs nestled in the fake hair.</p><p>"Sorry, Ji Hyo, what were you saying?"</p><p>"I can't believe you," she mutters. Her eyes crinkle like she's smiling. It's hard to tell through the thick-lensed glasses she's wearing, the style almost identical to Jae Suk-hyung's back in 2004. "I said, do you have eyes on the target?"</p><p>Jong Kook grumbles under his breath, fixing his own disguise -- a cheap balding cap wig (swiped from Kwang Soo at his house party a few months ago) and Groucho Marx glasses Ji Hyo had shoved onto him just before entering the cafe. The mustache makes his face itch and the fake nose chafes and smells like cheap plastic.</p><p>"Ji Hyo, don't you think these disguises are kind of... not good at disguising?" he says, trying to peer around the packed cafe discreetly.</p><p>"It's what our target least expects, oppa," Ji Hyo replies, scooping up half an entire slice of cake with a deft swipe of her fork. "We can't be disguised like we're celebrities. It'd be too obvious!"</p><p>"So we disguise ourselves like village idiots instead?" Jong Kook shoots back incredulously. "I still don't understand why you thought I needed to come help you stalk your brother on his date."</p><p>"Sung Moon needs my guidance," Ji Hyo says loftily, haphazardly sticking her fork overfilled with cake past her mustache. Jong Kook stares. Her mustache picks up most of the food that doesn't make it into her mouth as she chews. "Besides, if I need to rough someone up, if you know what I mean--"</p><p>"I really don't."</p><p>"--then I need my most dependable oppa to back me up. You should be happy that I called you out here! I'm even treating you to all this food!"</p><p>Jong Kook sighs. "Ji Hyo, your brother is a university student. Do you really think he needs coddling, still? And all you've been doing is treating yourself."</p><p>He gestures at their table; true to form, most of the food has already been eaten -- none of it by Jong Kook.</p><p>"It's not my fault you don't eat this kind of stuff," Ji Hyo retorts, polishing off another fruit tart. "And I'm not coddling Sung Moon. Think of it more like... sisterly meddling. I have to make sure his taste in women will bring honor to the family."</p><p>"You're only making that up to make your stalking sound reasonable."</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"You literally took that line from a movie!"</p><p>"You're just trying to defame me, oppa," Ji Hyo sniffs. She pushes away the last plate before her eyes dart to the side, towards the corner where her brother is getting out of his seat. "Oh! They're leaving!"</p><p>"Great," Jong Kook says. "Now we can both go home and live our own lives like normal people."</p><p>"No, oppa, their date isn't finished, yet! We have to stick around until the end!"</p><p>"You're kidding--"</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>They skitter out of the booth after paying the bill and Ji Hyo wastes no time shoving Jong Kook into the passenger seat of her car.</p><p>"Where is he going, where is he..." she mutters under her breath, starting the engine and fixing a death stare at her brother, who's helping his pretty date into the car. She tracks them as their car starts to move off. "Ah, moving east, I see. They're going to the amusement park!"</p><p>"Ji Hyo, I think you're getting really carried away," Jong Kook interjects loudly, pulling off the ridiculous disguise she'd foisted on him. "This is inching into 'creepy' territory."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, oppa." Ji Hyo patiently steers through the streets' ever-present traffic. "We can have fun while keeping an eye out on Sung Moon, too. Didn't you enjoy yourself at the cafe? The food was delicious!"</p><p>Jong Kook stifles a sigh, wondering if he should text Haha an SOS. Maybe his dongsaeng can talk some sense into Ji Hyo's wild Big Sister urges.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, he's busy tapping out a desperate conversation with Kwang Soo (Haha wouldn't respond) about how Ji Hyo had lost her mind and was dragging him all over the city to stalk her little brother and his date.</p><p>I DON'T SAY THIS LIGHTLY, he tapped out carefully, BUT PLEASE. RESCUE ME. </p><p>"We're here!" Ji Hyo announced, parking neatly and turning off the engine. "Let's get going, oppa, there's no telling where Sung Moon and his date have gone off to! I suspect they're waiting in line over there--"</p><p>She points to the drop ride towering over the park. People are little pinpricks at the top and their screams are piercing as the carriage rushes towards the ground.</p><p>"--which means we have to get in line as soon as possible."</p><p>"Oh my god," Jong Kook groans under his breath.</p><p>They're already buying tickets into the park and carefully pushing through the Saturday crowd when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It's a text from Kwang Soo.</p><p>DON'T BE DRAMATIC, HYUNG, the text reads, MAYBE NOONA JUST WANTS TO HAVE A FUN DAY AND NEEDS AN EXCUSE TO BRING SOMEONE WITH HER.</p><p>Jong Kook's teeth grind together as he's shuffled into the line for the worst ride in the park. Ji Hyo is standing in front of him, bouncing on the balls of her feet, claiming that she's checking to see if Sung Moon is ahead of them in line. Jong Kook sincerely doubts it.</p><p>Kwang Soo picks up on the first ring. "Yes, hyung?"</p><p>"She's trying to kill me," Jong Kook hisses into the receiver. "Do something, Kwang Soo, or I'll show up at your house and end you."</p><p>"Hyung, what--"</p><p>"Who are you calling? Do I hear Kwang Soo's voice?"</p><p>Ji Hyo is suddenly standing very close and peering at his phone screen where the picture of Kwang Soo's face photoshopped onto a giraffe is prominently displayed.</p><p>"Hey, Kwang Soo!" she greets.</p><p>"Oh, noona!" Kwang Soo's tinny voice calls back. Ji Hyo waves her hands at Jong Kook and he grudgingly puts the call on speaker. "It sounds like you're having fun! I heard you're trying to kill Jong Kook-hyung?"</p><p>"He's exaggerating!" Ji Hyo laughs happily. "Do you remember that drop ride I tricked you into going on a while back when we were filming an episode of Running Man? It was fun, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Oh my god," Kwang Soo mumbles. "You really are trying to kill him."</p><p>"Don't be stupid, it's fun!"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, hyung," Kwang Soo says gravely. "I'll let everyone else know why you're gone on Monday. It was a pleasure to have you as my hyung."</p><p>"Kwang Soo, I swear--" Jong Kook growls.</p><p>"Have fun!" Kwang Soo chirps. "I'll see the both of you on Monday!"</p><p>"See you on Monday!" Ji Hyo repeats dutifully. The call ends as she faces Jong Kook with a big smile. "Kwang Soo is sweet, isn't he, oppa? And look, it's almost our turn!"</p><p>"Sweet. Sure," Jong Kook grumbles, but he lets Ji Hyo tow him over to the cubbies where she tucks his phone into her purse and stuffs both it and their hats into a cubby.</p><p>They're buckled into their seats when he chances a glance at Ji Hyo.</p><p>God, she looks so damn happy.</p><p>"You're such a weird girl," he blurts out. "Running Man uses these kinds of rides as a punishment, and here you are going on it for fun."</p><p>"That's because it is fun," Ji Hyo grins widely. "You like it too, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm not terrified of it," he corrects as the carriage jolts and starts its journey upwards. He grimaces as he feels his heart abruptly lurch into a nervous beat. "I don't know if I'd call it fun, though."</p><p>"You can hold my hand if you're scared," Ji Hyo jokes, but she reaches for him anyway.</p><p>"I'm not scared," he argues, even as his fingers wrap around hers. </p><p>Both of their hands are a little clammy -- he winces when the carriage shudders to a stop; the park and half the city sprawl at below them. It's... breathtaking, in a way. Ji Hyo laughs out loud, delighted.</p><p>It's still early enough in the morning for a light mist to hang around the Han River. The sun reflecting off the city's skyscrapers turn them into twinkling diamonds; the sea sparkles in the distance, a blue-gray so deep that it almost hurts Jong Kook's eyes to look at it.</p><p>"It's beautiful," he says, honestly, above the light whoosh of the breeze this high up.</p><p>"I told you you'd like it," Ji Hyo says next to him.</p><p>Jong Kook looks at her and the first thought that comes to mind is that she's more beautiful here than on the ground, with her long hair tangled by the wind and her eyes sparkling with adrenaline and glee, her smile unbridled and blinding.</p><p>Then the carriage gives a tell-tale shudder.</p><p>Jong Kook blinks.</p><p>"Oh, shi--"</p><p>And Ji Hyo's screaming next to him and maybe he's screaming, too; he's lifted out of the seat a bit by gravity and his stomach is doing acrobatics when they suddenly slow to a near stop, the carriage moving slowly down the last ten feet to the ground. Adrenaline is pumping wildly through his veins, and Jong Kook peers around the shoulder restraints to Ji Hyo.</p><p>"That was..."</p><p>"Fun? Hair-raising?" she says, swinging her legs as the carriage slows to a stop. Their restraints are lifted and they move to retrieve their belongings from the cubbies. "A life-changing experience?"</p><p>"Awesome," Jong Kook decides. "That was awesome."</p><p>"Oppa!" Ji Hyo beams and snags him in a headlock (and maybe he bends down to make it easier). "Welcome to the club! You have to try out some of the other ones, seriously -- you haven't felt a thrill until you ride the Double Twister!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What an exciting project! This is my first fanfic that I've actually posted to share with others, originally started on Asianfanfics.com. I also wanted to share this story here on AO3, though, because this site is my home :)<br/>Although I know the Running Man fandom is small here on AO3, I'd really appreciate any feedback you readers out there are willing to give. I hope you all enjoy the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude: His Nosy Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Monday after.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday brings a grueling day of filming Running Man for Jong Kook. He curses the staff a little under his breath; the missions were punishing and physical and he's thirty-seven years old -- relatively young, but not young enough to bounce back as well as he used to.</p><p>He's limping on aching knees as he moves to the changing rooms when a very familiar arm wraps itself around his shoulders and pins him to its owner's side.</p><p>"Jae Suk-hyung," he sighs, staggering as Jae Suk hauls him around. Contrary to the show Jae Suk likes to put on during filming, he is much, <em>much</em> stronger than he looks. "Did you want something?"</p><p>"I heard you had a lot of fun this weekend," Jae Suk says teasingly. "I can't believe you told our cute giraffe dongsaeng all about it, but not your favorite hyung! Did you get a girlfriend? Will I be paying for you when you get married?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, hyung," Jong Kook grumbles, feeling his face flush. "Ji Hyo was dragging me around to stalk her little brother on his date."</p><p>"Sung Moon?" Jae Suk's eyebrow shoots up as he herds Jong Kook into the fitting room. "I thought he was a university student."</p><p>"He is," Jong Kook grouses. "Ji Hyo said she was making sure his taste in women would 'bring honor to the family' or something. She made me wear a disguise and sneak around -- have you seen the pictures? I've never felt so embarrassed in my life."</p><p>There's some shuffling as they change back into their street wear. Jae Suk glances at him pensively before shaking his head with a chuckle, slapping Jong Kook on the back.</p><p>"Those pictures were gold," he says solemnly, "and I do think I'll be paying for a marriage soon, if you know what I mean."</p><p>Jae Suk winks and Jong Kook scowls, feeling his blush reemerge in force.</p><p>"Ji Hyo is family," he insists, even as Jae Suk walks away, cackling. "We're just friends!"</p><p>"That's what my wife said, too," Suk Jin interrupts, popping in as Jae Suk leaves. "I'd be careful if I were you, Jong Kookie. You never know where these relationships turn."</p><p>"Relationships? Kim Jong Kook? <em>Is there a girl?"</em> Haha slips in from behind Suk Jin, shuffling close with wide eyes. "Am I gonna have a sister-in-law?"</p><p>"Go away, idiot." Jong Kook grumbles, placing a hand on Haha's face and shoving. "It's nothing, seriously."</p><p>"That's what they all say," Gary says serenely, poking his head over Suk Jin's shoulder from where they stand in the doorway. "It's like those dramas I've been watching, hyung! You'll end up in a real relationship!"</p><p>"Life isn't a drama!" Jong Kook shouts, forcefully yanking on his jacket. "I don't understand why all of you are making this such a big deal!"</p><p>The other men turn away, snickering, when Kwang Soo barges into the room, face bright and eager.</p><p>"I heard shouting and mockery," he announces. "Someone show me the object of ridicule."</p><p>"Jong Kook's being defensive," Haha grins slyly. "There's a <em>girl</em>."</p><p>"Oh? Is everyone talking about his weekend trip?"</p><p>Jong Kook does his best to throttle Kwang Soo while Haha imitates an volcanic eruption, Suk Jin looks faintly scandalized, and Gary's eyes widen like those of a flabbergasted fish.</p><p>"There was a <em>weekend trip</em>?" Haha splutters.</p><p>"Jong Kookie on a <em>weekend</em> trip... Does that mean--"</p><p>"...A hotel...?" Gary chokes, the tips of his ears bright red.</p><p><em>"No!"</em> Jong Kook bellows, "<em>There was no weekend trip! There was no hotel!</em> Kwang Soo, you dumbass!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, hyung!" Kwang Soo squeaks, head lolling back and forth with the force of Jong Kook shaking him by the collar. "I didn't mean it! It won't happen again!"</p><p>"You better pray it doesn't!" Jong Kook growls. He turns to his three co-stars, huffing indignantly. "All I did was go to a cafe and the amusement park on Saturday. <em>There was no hotel involved</em>."</p><p>"...Oh," Haha breathes, relieved. "I'm glad you didn't start a scandal, hyung."</p><p>"Seriously, Jong Kookie, you should've just said so outright instead of being so tight-lipped," Suk Jin scolds, patting his chest as if he's warding off a heart attack. "I thought I'd be seeing tabloid gossip on my doorstep today."</p><p>"Yeah, hyung," Gary sighs. "It just sounds like you had a nice date."</p><p>"It wasn't a date," Jong Kook mumbles, resigned as Kwang Soo wriggles out of his hold and smooths the wrinkles out of his collar.</p><p>"Whatever you say, kid," Suk Jin soothes as Jong Kook storms out the door.</p><p>Jong Kook is still grumbling on the way to his car afterwards when Ji Hyo pounces at him with a smile and her hands raised. He automatically moves forward to clasp her hands in their habitual, grappling high-five.</p><p>"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you were awesome today, oppa!"</p><p>"Flatterer," Jong Kook retorts. "You were the one who won... even though you betrayed me."</p><p>Ji Hyo lets go of him to hop back a pace, her smile widening into a mischievous grin.</p><p>"I couldn't have done it without you," she says in a sing-song voice, pulling out the velvet box with today's prize nestled inside and waving it around. "You know gold just <em>calls</em> to me."</p><p>"Backstabber!"</p><p>"It's Running Man! <em>Everyone's</em> a backstabber!"</p><p>"Just wait until next week, Song Ji Hyo," Jong Kook threatens. "I'll show you what <em>real</em> backstabbing is."</p><p>Contrary to being cowed, Ji Hyo just laughs in his face. "I'll be expecting it if you tell me in advance, idiot."</p><p>Jong Kook has a witty comeback ready when Ji Hyo's phone rings. It's that dumb song that had once gotten stuck in everyone's head for a week.</p><p>"Hello? Oh, hi -- What, really?! I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice the time-- Yes, of course, I'm on my way now--"</p><p>Ji Hyo turns to Jong Kook, whispering a quick "See you next later, oppa!" before sprinting off to her own car, likely rushing home to get ready for another commitment.</p><p>Jong Kook feels the slightest brush of disappointment and wishes she could stay longer to chat, other commitments be damned. Then he grimaces and gives himself a mental slap; Ji Hyo is a popular and successful actress. Her being so busy can only be a <em>good</em> thing, and his own selfish desires have no place in how she chooses to live.</p><p>As Jong Kook slides into his car, though, there's a tiny, <em>tiny</em> part of his brain that confesses, quite honestly, that he wishes he could see her more. Ji Hyo is fun to be around, refreshingly odd, and, of course, quite pretty. Today, she had even painted her lips that one color between "ruby red" and -- what was it? -- "cha cha orange", though he knows her favorite is more of a "cherry pink" and --</p><p>Oh, god.</p><p>Jong Kook thumps his head into the steering wheel once or twice to clear his mind before starting the engine. Wishes and weirdly specific recall aside, he just wants to spend a little more time with Ji Hyo. And that's perfectly normal. Wanting to spend more time with one specific person of the opposite gender, the gender he is attracted to, is... is friendship. Wanting to hang out more is what friends do!</p><p><em>Whatever you say, kid,</em> Suk Jin's voice echoes, <em>whatever you say.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jae Suk and Suk Jin looking at the situation from the outside: "Please get this man some help." :3<br/>God, catch me making like fifteen chapter updates in the span of about twenty minutes because I haven't figured out the system yet, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>